Jessibelle
by Rumika
Summary: A viginette from Jessibelle's POV, one of my favorite, albeit neglected characters (can you tell? Her name was Rumika in Japan ^_^) It's short... and it helps to be very familiar with the Holy Matrimony episode of the show. Not one of my better works -


James' number has come up. It's me who's going to claim the   
prize, not my tramp lookalike, not ever again. But that tramp   
lookalike wouldn't have been a problem if I had treated him right in   
the first place. Why was I so stupid? Noone likes to be whipped,   
noone likes to be stalked and tortured. Why did I do it? I guess   
because I was trying to get him to realize if he stayed with me, the   
torturing would end. It didn't work as I had planned. I remember   
when we were just little, after my parents kicked me out of the   
house. They hadn't wanted a kid, it was an accident. That's all I   
was to them, an accident. My father just didn't make enough money for  
himself, my mother, and me. A three year old accident, that's all I   
was to them. Why should he pay for his mistakes? I remember how   
James' parents found me wandering around the street, all roughed up.   
They took me in. I'll never know why, they haven't shown an ounce of   
compassion since. How could they have seen marriage material in a   
little street girl that had a torn dress and tangled hair? I acted   
terrible for them, I remember it distinctly. It's hard not to act the   
only way you were taught, after all. They HAD to send me away, to   
that retched boarding school. I acted terrible there, too. They soon   
fixed that. I spent 5 years in boarding school, when the target years   
were two. I bet they were glad to see me go finally. I was deemed   
worthy by someone though, for the first time in my life. That made me   
feel good. When I came back, I was an eight year old lady. I wonder   
where my childhood went? No dollies and play tea parties for me.   
Real tea parties and a bunch of stuffed shirt hags telling me how to   
act at them. Those were my dollies. I got back, and James' parents   
loved me. I was finally marriage material. They let me around their   
son. There again, I acted the way I was taught at the school. Whips   
were part of daily life. I would make people cringe if they ever saw   
how many scars were all over my body from the hours of torture they   
put me through there. James' parents approved. After all, they're   
the ones that gave the whip to me. They wanted James to see his   
destiny was inevitable. James was a dreamer, that's one of the   
things I loved about him. Of course, his parents never did, how could   
a dreamer get hands on their money? He might *gasp* give it to   
charity or someone who needs it! James' spirits needed broken. I was   
just the lady for the job. Or that's what they thought. In all   
actuality, I should love them. If not for them, I'd be living on the   
street, something I'm thoroughly convinced would've killed me. They   
took me in, they gave me clothes, they sent me off to an uncaring   
boarding school who sucked all the childhood out of me. They let me   
come back to their house, let me be around their son, promised me   
they'd give me their fortune when they died and I was married to their   
son. They gave me a whip and told me to break his spirits. To   
destroy his dreams. Things I never had. Accidents, I've come to   
believe, don't have feelings. That belief came largely from their   
counseling and from my 'dollies' at the boarding school. Yes, I   
really should love them like parents. I put on a convincing show,   
however. Sometimes I just want to take the whip... I can't loose my   
happy thoughts. If I do that, I'll end up where my type should've   
ended up in the first place. The only other time I thought I saw   
caring and love for us, other than when they took me in, was one year   
when they decided it might be fun to celebrate Christmas. I got my   
beloved Oddish. James got Growlie. I think that was the one day   
where he wasn't afraid of me. We took them out, and we played in the   
snow, we had a good time. I think that was the only day of childhood   
I had. Maybe him too. After that, I used a combination of Stun Spore   
and the whip to keep him in line. That Growlithe learned to hate me,   
he chased me around whenever I got anywhere near James after awhile.   
So his parents built him a doghouse and told James he wasn't to be   
allowed out. Of course James broke that rule frequently, but Growlie   
never chased me after that. He knew I was not to be tangled with. I   
remember the day I drove James off. I was chasing him, trying to teach   
him how to be a gentleman like his parents wanted. He finally just   
snapped. I can't blame him. I wanted to run away right after him. I   
really did love him, even at that age. I wanted to get away just as   
desperately as he did. He was the closest thing I had to a human   
friend. Sure, I had Oddish, but I wanted someone to talk to. I had   
something almost close to that, her name was Constance. She went to   
the same boarding school I did. But she was a frail little thing, a   
hemophiliac, and she bled to death from the whippings. I never got   
close to anyone after that. I got angry at James after he left. How   
could he leave me alone with HIS parents, the living demons? They   
weren't MY parents... But I guess I wanted to leave the boarding   
school after they whipped me so much, too. That place probably gave   
me a taste for it in the first place. After all, it looked like they   
were enjoying it, so I decided I would too. I grew up and aged, I was   
treated as a porcelain doll, too fine to touch or let out. I grew to   
be a fine young lady, in his parents eyes. I almost went insane   
living with them alone. The only distraction I had was when I was   
training my Oddish. I got it to grow into a Vileplume. Of course,   
the Leaf stone was provided by the evil couple I live with. I   
remember how happy I was when James finally came back. I thought the   
scheme was a little underhanded, but if it brings James back, it'll   
break the monotony of living with his parents. I remember that woman   
he was with. Who knew that James would join up with someone who   
looked exactly like me? Even acted like me, abuse and all. Some   
things in the world aren't fair. That was one of them. I looked into   
her eyes, all I saw there was a cold type of determined-ness. She   
probably grew up on the life I would've had. I guess my theory that I   
would've died on the streets wasn't entirely accurate. Of course I   
played her little game, "Why ever do you keep talking to yourself,   
James dearest?", my mind hasn't gone with all these years of his   
parents. Of course I led her back down to the old torture room, that   
target board still has the James-shaped hole it did before he left.   
That was a fun game. I hope he knew I was just having fun. His   
parents HAD to break in and scare that little tramp of a replacement   
off, I wanted to have some fun with her first. But then the butler   
carried everyone not in the family off, beats me how those nosy brats   
got in, so it could just be me and James again. And his parents, of   
course. Who could forget about them. Then that Growlithe burst in.   
Of course he carried James away, back to the doghouse, with the tramp   
and the brats. I broke in on their little party, though, being extra   
careful to blast the tramp and that mangy alleycat into oblivion. Of   
course that Growlithe and that filthy electric rat scared Vileplume   
off. I should've expected as much, I only raised it on Pidgeys and   
Magikarp I found around the grounds. The grounds I wasn't to step   
foot off. I'd finally decided I'd had enough of the high life after I   
saw how much James loved that tramp. I saw the whole Air Balloon   
scene from my place in the bushes. I can be quiet when I want to. I   
wasn't after they flew off, however. Then I cried rather loudly.   
That tramp, not even a lady, beats him as much as I do. But he loves   
her. I tried to find out where they were going, but the brats ran   
away before I could ask them. I ran away that night and haven't been   
back since. The combination of seeing James again, seeing the tramp,   
and the devil parents over the years just made me snap. Growlie was   
the last straw. I followed in James' footsteps. I joined Team   
Rocket. Did I expect anything else? Not really. I want to be   
around James, even if it means that I have to see him around that   
tramp. I'm a special agent there, The Boss took a liking to me right   
away. I do different things for him, the kind of things they told us   
never to do until we're married in boarding school. Stuff proper   
ladies never do, the kind of stuff that would make my 'dollies'   
retch. Forget them. Forget being a lady. I'd imagine these are the   
kind of things I would've had to do out on the street. Stuff that   
little tramp did before she joined the team. I would understand now,   
though. One must do what one must do to make money. The Boss enjoys   
it, and I don't mind so much. I get to wear a black uniform and carry   
a whip. I don't go out on assignments. The Boss wouldn't allow   
anything to happen to me. I only go out to eliminate insubordinate,   
lousy, or distrustful members... In short, a Rocket Assassin. Easy   
stuff. Fun, too. The only bad thing is James doesn't recognize me   
anymore. Something inside of me has died, and I now realize it was   
that spirit that I chased James around with, that same spirit that   
kept me alive in that awful house. I would definitely not be able to   
live there now. I never told The Boss about my past. If I had, he'd   
make me and James marry to get at the money. I don't think I want   
that anymore, I'm not sure why. I still love him, and I learned that   
love isn't always necessarily reciprocated. I'm one of it's victims,   
out of how ever many more. Love will always claim victims, no matter   
what. I've got the order to terminate The Tramp and James' life in my   
hands. Boss' orders. Ones I intend to follow through with. The   
Tramp deserves it, I'll relish it. James, however, I'll do more   
slowly, so he can enjoy my company one last time. The way I was   
raised, by his parents, is to not let anyone take what you want away   
from you. Noone's taking him but me. My only true love, be careful   
who you hang around with, that's the one lesson you never learned. 


End file.
